Une enquête mouvementé
by Gavroche31
Summary: une affaire désastreuse pour Lisbon ... JISBON
1. Chapter 1

Une enquête mouvementée 

chapitre1: une nouvelle affaire

_**Sacramento , hôtel « Le Lustre Noir » , 22h30**_

_** Un homme et une femme dorment paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Soudain,raisonnant dans le silence de la nuit,deux coups de feux . Une ombre sort précipitament de l'hôtel et s'évapore dans l'obscurité .**_

_** Le lendemain à 8h,une femme vient pour le ménage quotidiens de la chambre . Elle pousse la porte et un hurlement retenti dans tout l'hôtel . En face d'elle,deux corps enlacés baignent dans leur propre sang .**_

Au même moment au CBI

Un « ding » retenti et une Lisbon préssée sortie de l'ascenseur . Elle avait plus de 2h de retard ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane .

**Jane : **_Alors Lisbon,nuit mouvementée ?

**Lisbon :** _ Meller vous de vos affaires !

**Jane **: - Décidément vous n'êtes vraiment pas du matin .

**Lisbon :** _ La ferme Jane !

Sur ce Lisbon pénétra dans son bureau en claquant violemment la porte pour en ressortir 10 minutes plus tard

**Lisbon :** _ On a une nouvelle affaire ! Deux corps ont étaient retrouvés dans l'hôtel « Le Lustre Noir » a Sacramento . On nous attend à 10h sur les lieux alors aller vite faire vos valises et on s'en vas . On prends deux voitures .

Au moment où ils sortirent du CBI,on entendi une voiture démarrer à toute vitesse,ce qui surpri toute l'équipe

**Lisbon :** _ Mais... c'est ma voiture!

Elle voulu se lancer à sa poursuite mais elle était déjà loin . Elle prit son portable et composa un numéro .

**Jane :** _ Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

**Lisbon :** _ J'appelle les flics pour signaler le vol de ma voiture je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper moi même .

Elle vit Jane qui essayé de se retenir de rire .

**Lisbon : **_ Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire ?

**Jane :** _ C'est juste qu'un flic qui appelle un autre flic car sa voiture à été volée je trouve ça comique .

**Lisbon :** _ Ben moi je trouve pas ça drôle .

Elle fit une grimace,ce qui enleva à Jane l'envie de se retenir plus longtemps . Il plongea dans un fou rire,ce qui ne plaisais pas à Lisbon .

**Lisbon :** _ Arrêté de vous foutre de moi,s'énerva t-elle,piquée au vif .

** Jane :** -_ OK OK j'arrête .

Lisbon essayait tant bien que mal à se calmer,même si la situation était un brin comique; maisle temps passait et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se dépatouiller

**Jane :** _ On a cas prendre ma voiture .

** Lisbon :** _ A non il en est hors de question je tiens à ma vie MOI !

Elle avait bien insister sur le « moi »,ce qui fit sourire Jane .

**Jane :** _ Dans ce cas il vous reste le vélo mais 100km ça commence à faire loin et à mon avis vous n'y serait pas avant demain !

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution,elle se résigna à accepter l'offre de Jane . De toute façon,qu'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ?

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel vers 10h30 .

**Lisbon :** _ Excuser nous pour ce léger retard,nous avons eu un petit imprévu .

**Shérif :** _ Excuses acceptées . Je suis le shérif Shépard, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone .

**Lisbon : **_ Voici monsieur Jane notre consultant et les agents Rigsby,Cho et Van Pelt .

**Shérif :** _ Enchanté . Suivez moi je vais vous mener jusqu'à la scène de crime .

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel,montèrent au premier étage et pénétrèrent dans la chambre . Les corps étaient toujours enlacés,les vêtements trainés un peu partout dans la chambre .

**Shérif :** _ Voici Paul Jonson,35 ans,avocat,marié,un enfant et Marina Petterson,22 ans célibataire . A première vue ils étaient amants . C'est madame Petit,femme de ménage qui les a découverts .

**Jane :** _ Je dirais plutôt « partenaire d'une nuit » . Il l'a sens doute payé pour une partie de jambe en l'air .

**Lisbon :** _ Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

**Jane :** _ Costume italien,parfum haut de gamme, sa magnifique chevalière... il avait de gros moyens et s'offrait ce qu'il voulait . Le vol n'est pas le mobile . Quand à elle,sous vêtevents à dentelle avec des billets à l'intérieur,mini jupe,perruque,talon aiguille,... je dirais que c'était une stripteaseuse et qu'elle travaille ici .

**Shérif :** _ En effet … mais comment vous savait tout ça ?

**Jane :** _ Tout est dans l'observation

**Lisbon :** _ Bien ! Cho,rigsby,vous allez parler au patron de l'hôtel;Van Pelt allez interroger madame Petit;nous on va voir la famille .


	2. Premières questions

_** Merci pour vos review voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

Chapitre 2 :Premieres questions

Résidence des Jonson

**Lisbon : **Bonjour madame Jonson,je suis l'agent Térésa Lisbon et voici Patrick Jane,nous somme du CBI . Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de votre mari et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser .

**Laura :** D'accord . Suivez-moi je vous prie .

Elle les amena jusqu'à une table sur la terrasse . Tout autour se trouvé un magnifique jardin aux mille couleurs avec des fleurs et des arbres de toutes sortes . Au dessus d'eux il y avait des pots suspendus avec de splendides compositions florales . Lisbon commença l'interrogatoire .

**Lisbon :** Madame Jonson,parlez-moi un peu de votre relation avec votre mari .

**Laura :** Paul et moi étions mariés depuis 5 ans maintenant . On devais partir en croisière pour les fêter . Il était si gentil et attentionné …

**Lisbon :** Saviez-vous qu'il voyait d'autres femmes ?

**Laura :** Non . Souvent il partait et il ne revenait que le lendemain . Il disait que c'était pour le travail alors je ne m'inquiétai pas .

Lisbon continué à poser des questions tandis que Jane en avait profité pour faire un tour dans le jardin .

**Jane :** Tu peux sortir de ta cachette il n'y a personne .

Une petite tête blonde sortit alors de derrière un buisson .

**Jane :** Bonjour bonhomme ! Comment tu t'appelle ?

**Léo :** Léo !

**Jane :** Tu as quel âge Léo ?

**Léo :** 6 ans .

**Jane :** Tu es un grand garçon alors .

**Léo :** Oui et je fais du foot aussi ! Tu veux y jouer avec moi ?

**Jane :** OK voyons voir ce que tu sais faire .

Sur ce le petit garçon parti en courant dans la maison pour en ressortir avec un ballon de foot . Il le posa à terre et ils commencèrent à se faire des passes,s'amusant comme des petits fous .

Pendant ce temps,Laura faisait visiter la demeure à Lisbon,dont celle ci se demandé où avait bien pu passer Jane . On entendis des cris provenant du jardin . Laura et Lisbon revinrent à la terrasse et découvrirent Léo qui poursuivait Jane pour lui piquer le ballon . En les voyant jouer ainsi,une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Laura,ce qui n'échappa pas à Lisbon .

**Lisbon :** Quelque chose ne va pas madame ?

**Laura :** C'est la première fois que je vois mon fils s'amuser autant . Avec son travail,Paul n'était jamais là pour jouer avec lui et quand il était là il avait toujours autre chose à faire …

A ce moment le ballon vola et percuta le pot de fleur qui se trouvé au dessus de Lisbon . Celui ci tomba sur la tête de la jeune agent qui s'écroula,assommée . Jane se précipita vers elle .

**Jane :** Lisbon … Lisbon vous m'entendez ?Lisbon …

Il lui donna de petites claques sur les joues et au bout de quelques minutes,la jeune femme se réveilla,un peu sonée .

**Lisbon :** Jane ? Quest ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi suis-je allongée par terre ?

**Jane :** Vous venez de vous prendre ce magnifique pot de fleur sur la tête et vous vous êtes évanouie .

**Lisbon :** J'ai un mal de crâne …

**Laura :** Ne bougez pas on vas vous apporter un cachet avec un peu d'eau .

Elle fit signe à une jeune femme qui revint avec le médicament et un grand verre d'eau fraîche .

**Lucie :** Tenez avalez ça .

Elle le tendi à Lisbon qui l'avala en buvant l'eau d'une traite .

**Lisbon :** Merci .

**Laura :** Lucie,pouvez-vous la conduire à la salle de bain pour quelle puisse se néttoyer ?

**Lucie :** Bien madame .

Jane en profita pour poser quelques questions à Laura

**Jane :** Madame Jonson,depuis quand savez-vous que votre mari vous trompé ?

**Laura :** Je ne le savais pas …

**Jane :** oh je vous en prie,ne joué pas à ça avec moi ! Vous avez peut être reussi à mentir à Lisbon mais pas à moi … Alors,depuis quand ?

Voyant qu'il était sérieux et sur de lui,elle se résigna .

**Laura :** Très bien . Je l'ai su le jour de la saint valentin . Le soir,il était rentré plus tard que prévu . En métant sa veste au porte manteau,une boîte tomba d'une des poche,sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive . J'ai ouvert la boîte et à l'int érieur se trouvait un magnifique collier avec une emeuraude . J'ai refermer la boîte et l'est remise dan la poche .Le soir,j'ai eus droit à un dîner dans un restaurant luxieux comme chaque année mais aucune trace du collier . Le lendemain je l'ai suibi jusqu'à son soit disant travail et là je l'ai vu avec cette garçe en train de s'embrasser .

**Jane :** Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

**Laura :** J'ai fais demi tour et je suis rentré à la maison .

A ce moment là Misbon reapparu . Elle vit Jane qui parlait avec Laura . Un petit garçon arriva à sa suite .

**Léo :** Pardon madame pour le ballon !

Lisbon se retourna .

**Lisbon :** Tu dois êtres le petit Léo ?

**Léo :** Oui .

**Lisbon :** Ce n'est pas grave Léo je vais juste avoir une bosse .

Il la regardait avec des yeux bleu pétillant de malice et un sourire charmeur . Le soleil faifait ressortir la blondeur de ses bouclettes,ce qui perturbait enormément Lisbon . Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un mini Jane . C'est à ce moment que celui ci arriva accompagné de Laura .

**Lisbon :** Je vous remercie de votre coopération madame nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps .

**Laura :** Si je peux vous aider n'hésitez pas .

**Jane :** Au revoir madame,Léo .

Sur ce ils repartirent en dirrection de leur hôtel .


	3. Intuition

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard et encore merci pour vos reviews . Voici le chapitre 3 . **

Chapitre 3 : Intuition

Il était 18h . Lisbon montta dans sa chambre où l'on avait déjà déposer sa valise . Elle était asser grande, joliment meubler et décorée avec goût . Lisbon ouvrit l'armoire pour y ranger ses affaires et fut surprise d'y trouver une magnifique robe de soirée . Elle etait rouge,ceintrée,avec de fines bretelles et ne devait pas aller plus bas que le jenoux . Térésa la trouvée splandide . Au bout de quelques minutes,elle avait ranger ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Après une dure journée,une bonne douche bien chaude allait lui faire un bien fou .

18H chambre de rigsby

Wayne était allongé sur le dos et réffléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant les deux heures de quartiers libre que leurs avait accordé Lisbon . Il repenssa à l'enquêtte,aux peu d'information qu'ils avaient obtenue de la femme de ménage,à Grace … Grace et son magnifique sourire,Grace et sa longue cheveulure tombant en cascade autour de son visage d'ange,Grace et son corps de rêve … Ne pouvant plus resister à la tentation;il prit une douche rapide,enfila un jean et une chemise et partit en dirrection de la chambre de Van Pelt .

18H30 chambre de Van Pelt

Grace était allongée sur son lit encore en peignoir quan on frappa à sa porte . Elle alla ouvrir et se trouva en face de Rigsby qu'elle trouva super sexy avec son jean moulan et sa chemise non boutonée,laissant apparaître ses pectoraux .

**Grace :** Wayne ? Quest ce que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase . Wayne l'avait plaquée contre le mur et s'était emparé de ses lêvres . Surprise,Grace mit quelques secondes avant de raipondre à son baiser .

**Grace :** Wayne … on ne peut pas ...nous sommes en service .

**Wayne :** Je sais . Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi …

Il l'embrassait maintenant dans le coup,sachant que c'était le point faible de la jeune femme . Grace avait de plus en plus de mal à resister . Finalement,elle laissa libre cour à ses désirs,enlevant la chemise de son amant,invitant celui ci à aller plus loin .Wayne l'allongea sur le lit . Leur dernière heure de temps libre n'était pas prêtte de se terminer .

20H restaurant

Lisbon etait la première . Elle prit place à la table qu'elle avait reserver pour toute l'équipe .

Cho arriva le deuxième suivit de Jane . Celui ci observa un instant la jeune agent . Elle porté un jean et un chemisier blanc légèrement ouvert . Il la trouvée ravissante . Lisbon remarqua qu'il l'observait

et s'empourpra légèrement . Jane eut un large sourire,voyant qu'il ne la laissé pas indiférente . Rigsby et Van Pelt arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard . Wayne s'assit à coté de Jane et Grace de Lisbon .

**Jane :** Elle va vous tuer dés que l'on va rentrer …

**Wayne :** De qui tu parle ?

**Jane :** Heigtower … Elle va le voir que vous avait eu un rapport intime

**Wayne :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tuparle .

**Jane :** Tu sens le parfum pour femme et il se trouve que c'est le même que Grace alors... Tu vois toujours pas de quoi je parle ?

**Wayne :** Non .

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre .

**Lisbon :** Quand vous aurez fini de parler à voix basse on pourra peut être revenir à notre enquête et mettre en commum ?

Elle avait parlé d'un ton sarcastique et ilsdécidèrent de ne pas l'énerver davantage . Voyant l'ambiance tendue,Cho prit la parole .

**Cho :** Monsieur Warner dirige l'hôtel depuis 3ans et monsieur Jonson était l'un de ses plus fidèle client et Marina était la plus demandée . Après ce qu'il se passait dans les chambres il dit que ça ne le regardait du moment que le client était satsfait et qu'il dépenser du blé .

**Lisbon :** Très bien . Et vous Van Pelt,ça a donner quoi avec la femme de chambre ?

**Grace :** Elle ne les connaissait pas beaucoup mais elle croisait Marina quelques fois et depuis quelques temps elle semblait un peu tourmentée . Après il lui arrivait de retrouver des sous vêtements et autres accessoires en faisant les chambres .

** Lisbon :** Madame Jonson aimait beaucoup son mari et ne savait qu'il voyait d'autres femmes donc...

**Jane :** Elle le savait . Un jour elle l'a suivit jusqua l'hôtel et l'a vu embrasser une femme .

**Lisbon :** C'esr maintenant que vous le dites ?

**Jane :** Je ne pense pas que c'est elle . Elle l'aimait beaucoup et puis pourquoi attendre tout ce temps pour le tuer alors que ça va faire 1 ans qu'elle savait qu'il la trompait ?

**Lisbon :** Peut être qu'elle nous cache quelque chose car sinon elle ne m'aurait pas menti . En tout cas elle est notre suspect numéro un quoi que vous en pensiez .

**Jane :** Comme vous voulait . Mais j'aimerais intérroger les autres streapteaseuses .

**Lisbon :** A ouai ? Et ourquoi elles en particulier ? Il y a les autres employés de l'hôtel aussi !

**Jane :** Une intuition …

Lisbon réfléchissait quelques secondes . Après tout ça ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal .

**Lisbon :** Très bien,vous irait demain matin avec Rigsby pendant que nous on interrogera les employés .

Un serveur leurs apporta les menus tout en regardant Lisbon du coin de l'oeil,ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane .

**Jane :** Vous lui plaisez .

**Lisbon :** Arrrêtez de dire ça à chaque fois qu'un homme me regarde ! C'est énervant .

**Jane :** Je ne fais que dire la vérité .

**Lisbon :** Et bien laisser moi tranquile un peu !

A ce moment un serveur leur apporta les plat ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin . Ils mangèrent de bon appetit en parlant de tout et e rien .

Une heure plus tard

**Grace :** Je vais vous laisser,je suis claquée . Bonne nuit .

Grace montta dans sa chambre suivie de Wayne et de Cho,laisant Lisbon et Jane seuls . Ils étaient sortit du l'hôtel et marchaient dans le parc qui en faisait parti . C'était un endrois paisible,à l'écart de la ville .Ils marchaient depuis plus de 10 minutes dans un silence total que Jane rompit .

J**ane :** C'est une nuit parfaite pour observer les étoiles !

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée en scrutant le ciel . Misbon,un peu surprise au début,se joint finalement à lui .

**Jane :** Vous voyez la grosse étoime en face ?

**Lisbon :** Oui . C'est l'étoile du berger .

Jane : Et les six qui forment une casserole ?

**Lisbon :** C'est la grande ourse .

**Jane :** Excellent …

**Lisbon :** Ca vous arrive souvent de regarder les étoile ?

**Jane :** Quand j'étais jeune,après notre spectacle,mon père et moi nous allongions souvent dans l'herbe,regardant le ciel à la recherche de pégaze ou de la grande ourse . J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans l'espace,découvrir d'autres mondes,... C'était le seul moment où mon père ne parlait pas d'argent .

Lisbon restait silencieuse,touchée qu'il se confit à elle . C'était tellement rare que Jane parle de son enfance … Elle était tellement dans ses pensée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il l'observait .

**Jane :** Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mes histoires .

**Lisbon :** Non … non,vous ne m'ennuyer pas du tout . Ca me touche beaucoup que vous parlez de votre passer .

Le vent souffla et un grand frisson traversa Lisbon de par en par .

**Jane :** On fairait mieux de rentrer avant que vous n'attrapiez un rhume .

Lisbon aquiéssa et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel,dans leur chambre respective .


	4. L'enquête s'éclaircie

**Salut! Voici le chapitre 3,j'espère qu'il va vous plaire alors bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : l'enquête s'éclairçie

Il était 8h quand Lisbon fut tirée d'un sommeil sans rêve par un rayon de soleil . Elle s'étira longeument avant d'aller ouvrir complêtement les rideaux,plongeant la chambre dans une lumière totale . Elle regarda par la fenêtre; le temps était magnifique et la journée s'annoncée splandide . Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain,prit une douche rapide,s'habilla et déscendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner . Arrivée en bas des escaliers,elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Jane assis à une table en train de savourer son thé . Il semblait calme et détendu . Elle l'observa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire qui la fit fondre . Elle alla s'asoir à ses côtés .

**Jane :** Bonjours Lisbon,bien dormie ?

**Lisbon :** Comme un bébé et vous ?

**Jane :** Plutôt bien . Leur matelas et à la fois mou et ferme et leur couvertures douces et chaudes . Je crois que je vais rester un peu ici après l'enquête,histoire de me détendre .

**Lisbon :** C'est une très bonne idée,comme ça moi aussi je vais pouvoir me détendre en votre absence .

**Jane :**Je vous menquerez ?

**Lisbon :** Alors là aucune chance !

**Jane :** Vous mentez .

Lisbon : Non !

Jane : Si vous mentez,vous avez fuit mon regard et vos joues ont rosie .

**Lisbon :** C'est vous avec vos quetions qui me troublez … Et puis laissez moi tranquile un peu !

** Jane :** Je ne vais pas vous troubler plus longtemps ; voilà les autres qui arrivent .

En effet, le reste de l'équipe prit place à leurs cotés . Assise en face de Lisbon,Grace remarqua qu'elle avait les joues rosies et elle semblait mal à l'aise . Elle se dit qu'il y avait du se passer quelque chose entre Jane et sa patronne, mais quoi ?

**Rigsby :** Quel est le programme aujourd'hui patron ?

**Lisbon :** Vous et Jane allait parler aux collègues de Marina pour voir si vous pouvez en apprendre d'avantage sur elle pendant que Van Pelt et moi allons interroger le personnel . Cho,vous retez ici,en cas de besoin on vous appellera .

**Cho :** Ok patron .

Ils terminèrent leurs déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien . Rigsby et Jane partirent en dirrection de la voiture de celui ci et roulèrent vers l'hôtel .

Sur la route

**Rigsby :** C'est moi ou le boss était tendu ce matin ?

**Jane :** Je sais pas peut être qu'elle a mal dormie .

**Rigsby :** Arrête de te payer ma tête,je suis sur que tu la remarqué et que tu y es pour quelque chose !

**Jane :** Si tu le dis …

**Rigsby :** Changeons de sujet,tu crois qu'elle a remarqué pour Grace et moi ?

**Jane :** Non elle est tellement à fond dans l'enquête qu'elle n'y a pas fait attention . Pourtant vous n'êtes pas très discret,surtout Grace avec son suçon dans le ccou !

**Rigsby :** Tu as remarqué ?

**Jane :** Je l'ai vu avant même que vous vous asseyez .

**Rigsby :** …

** Jane :** Nous sommes arrivés .

Il garra la voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel .

**Hôtel « Le Lustre Noir »**

L'agent et le mentaliste furent acceuilli par un homme de petite taille,avec les cheveux poivre sel et des lunettes .

**Réceptioniste :** Bonjours messieurs,que puis-je pour vous ?

**Rigsby :** Bonjours,nous sommes du CBI,nous enquêttons sur le double meurtre .

**Réceptioniste :** Vous avez du nouveau ?

**Rigsby :** Nous ne pouvons rien dire pour l'instant .Nous sommes là pour poser des questions aux autres streapteaseuses .

**Réceptioniste :** Bien sur ; elles son dans les coulisse juste derrière la scène .

**Rigsby :** Merci .

Ils se dirigèrent vers les coulisses et Jane prit les devants .

**Jane :** Bonjours mesdames,nous sommes du CBI,nous pouvons vous poser quelques questions ?

**Carly :** Mais bien sur mon chou,tout ce que ton petit coeur voudra !

**Jane :** Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Marina Petterson ?

**Julia :** C'était une fille gentille et super sexy . Elle était la plus demandée,une vrai bombe !

**Rigsby :** Savez-vous si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

**Julia :** Non,elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée . Elle arrivait ici le matin,faisait son show,empochait le blé et puis elle repartait chez elle .

**Jane :** Et sur Paul Jonson ?

**Carly :** C'était un client fidèle . Il venait tout les soir où Marina travaillée . Il ne voulait qu'elle et si jamais elle n'était pas disponible,il repartait . Mais un jour sa femme est venue et il ont eu une violente dispute .

**Rigsby : A** quel sujet ?

**Carly :** Je ne sais pas la musique à commençée à ce moment là .

A ce moment,le portable de Jane sonna .

**Jane :** Excusez moi … Oui Lisbon ?

**Lisbon :** Nous en avons fini avec le personnel . Marina avez un petit copain prénommé Pete Grant . Et vous de votre coté ?

** Jane :** Monsieur et madame Jonson ont eut une violente dispute qu'elle nous a cachée .

**Lisbon :** Ok rejoigné nous en bas dés que vous avez terminé

Ils racrochèrent

**Jane :** Carly,savez-vous si Marina avait reçu des menaces ses temps ci ?

**Carly :** Non,elle ne semblait pas avoir des problêmes .

**Jane :** Et connaissez-vous un certain Pete Grant ?

**Carly :** Non qui est ce ?

** Jane :** Ce n'est pas important . Merci pour votre coopération .

Ils sortirent des coulisses .

**Rigsby :** Qui est ce Pete ?

**Jane :** Le petit ami de Marina .

**Rigsby :** Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

**Jane :** Je voulait voir si l'une d'elle allait réagir à ce prénom .

**Rigsby :** Et ?

**Jane :** Julia à réagit et je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose .

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du reste de l'équipe .

**Lisbon :** Vous avez apris quelque chose ?

**Rigsby :** Non,le nom de Pete Grant ne leur dit rien du tout et …

Jane lui fit les gros yeux .

**Lisbon :** Et ?

**Rigsby :** Et … Et vous ?

**Lisbon :** Rien de neuf .

Lisbon remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Rigsby depuis un petit moment .

**Lisbon :** Van Pelt,pouvez vous trouver l'adresse de ce Steve Grant ?

**Van Pelt :** Ok donnez moi une minute … Ca y est je l'ai !

Lisbon marqua l'adresse sur un bout de papier

**Lisbon :** Très bien,Jane et moi allons voir Steve pendant que Cho et Rigsby allait re-interroger madame Jonson . Van Pelt,trouvé tout ce que vous pouvez sur Lola Petterson,la soeur de Marina . Appellez moi dès que vous aurez quelque chose . Aller en route !

_**Résidence de Steve Grant**_

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement . Lisbon frappa plusieurs fois,sans obtenir de raiponce .

**Jane :** Je crois qu'il y a personne .

**Lisbon : **Ca se voit que vous ne les connaisez pas ces loulous . Ils font croire qu'il n'y a personne et ils en profitent pour s'enfuir par derrière . Et puis je n'ai pas montée ces 3 étages pour rien !

Elle frappa plus fort ... toujours rien . Elle sortit son arme et fit signe à Jane de drocheter la serrure

**Lisbon : **Steve Grant,CBI !

Le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre à l'arrière de l'apart .Lisbon se précipita vers la source du bruit et vit un homme s'échapper en courant par les escaliers de derrière . Elle se lança à sa poursuite . Elle allait l'attraper quand son pied glissa sur une marche . Elle dévala les 10 dernières marche dans une chutte désastreuse et attérit sur le dos,une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage .

Au moment où l'homme allait disparaître à un croisement;une grosse voiture noire arriva en trombe et freina d'un coup . Le shérrif en sortit avec un chien . Il lanca celui ci a la poursuite de l'homme ; Le chien eut aucun mal a le rattraper et le fit tomber au sol . Le shérrif passa les menottes au fugitif . Jane arriva quelques secondes plus tard .

**Jane :** Où est Lisbon ?

**Shérrif :** Je ne l'ai pas vue .

Jane baléya les alentours du regart et d'écouvrit la jeune femme allongée au sol . Il couru jusqu'à elle .

**Jane :** Lisbon,est ce que ça va ?

**Lisbon :** Ca peut aller … Aidez moi à me relever .

Il paevint tant bien que mal à la relever mais au moment de se mettre en route en dirrection de la voiture, une violente douleur submergea la jeune femme qui grimaça en se tenant les côtes .

**Jane :** Je vais vous porter jusqu'à la voiture .

** Lisbon :** Non ça va aller j'ai juste …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase,elle était maintenant dans les bras de Jane qui la portait sans aucunes difficultés . Il l'installa délicatement sur le siège passager et montta du coté conducteur .

**Jane :** Je vais vous amener chez un médecin .

** Lisbon :** Il en est hors de question,ça va aller . Ramenez nous à l'hôtel plutôt .

** Jane :** Mais je …

**Lisbon :** C'est un ordre Jane !

** Jane :** Ok .

Ils partirent donc en dirrection de leur hôtel


	5. Vendredi 13

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous promet que je vais essayer de faire moins de fautes même si l'orthographe et moi ça fait 4 ! Voici le chapitre 5,bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Vendredi 13

La nuit était vite tombée sur Sacramento . Lisbon et son équipe s'étaient réuni autour d'une table ; salade pour les dames et steak frite pour les hommes .

**Lisbon : **Comment c'est passé l'interrogatoire de madame Jonson ?

**Cho :** Elle a confirmée qu'elle était allé voir son mari à l'hôtel . Il se sont disputé au sujet de Marina comme quoi c'était honteux que son mari fréquente ce genre d'endrois et qu'il couche avec une fille qui a 20 ans de moins que lui .

**Lisbon :** C'est tout ?

**Cho :** Oui . Une amie qui était avec elle l'a confirmé .

**Lisbon :** ok . Vous interrogerez Pete Grant demain . Et au sujet de la soeur de Marina ?

**Van Pelt :** Lola Petterson,22 ans avec un casier vierge . Elle smblait être la fille modèle de la famille .

**Lisbon :** Ok. Bon,je crois que … Aïe ! Je vais aller me coucher … Aïe !

**Rigsby :** Un problême patron ?

Jane rigola discrètement .

**Lisbon :** Je suis tombée en poursuivant ce c** de Pete et j'ai des difficultés à faire certains mouvements .

Cho l'aida à se lever et ils remarquèrent qu'elle marchait en épargnant le plus possible son dos . Heureusement qu'ils avaient un ascensseur car Lisbon ne se voyait pas montter les escaliers dans cet état .

Quelques minutes plus tard,Jane montta à son tour,suivit de Van Pelt et de Rigsby . Cho lui s'éternisa au bar .

Le consultant arriva devant la chambre de Lisbon . Il frappa sans obtenir de raiponce aussi décida t-il de rentrer .

** Jane :** Lisbon,c'est Jane ! Vous êtes où ?

**Lisbon : **Ici !

La voix provenait de la salle de bain,légèrement entrouverte . Lisbon en ressortit avec un débardeur et un fin pantalon noir,mettant ses courbes en valeur . A cette vue,Jane déglutit avec difficultés . S'appercevant de son trouble,Lisbon rompit la silence devenu pesant .

**Lisbon : **Vous êtes là pour quoi ?

**Jane :** Je … je voulais savoir comment allait votre dos .

Pour toute raiponce,la jeune femme souleva le bas de son débardeur,dévoilant l'affreux hématome au consultant . Celui-ci l'éffleura du bout des doigts,tirant une grimace de douleur à Lisbon .

**Jane :** Désolé … vous voulez que je vous masse pour vous détendre ?

**Lisbon :** QUOI ?

**Jane :** Je suis très doué !

**Lisbon :** Il en est hors de question !

**Jane :** Pourquoi ? Vous vous sentirez mieux après .

Lisbon se mit à réfléchir à sa proposition,imaginant Jane lui enlever le haut pour carresser sa peau de ses mains et cheude,l'embrassant de ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses ... Elle secuoua la tête pour enlever les pensées déplacée qui venaient de surgir dans son esprit,ce qui fit sourire Jane . Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit car sinon … Cette prise de conscience lui fit piquer au rouge vif .

**Lisbon :** D'accord . Mais vous n'en profitez pas,ok ?

**Jane : **Oh Lisbon ! Vous me connaissez ?

**Lisbon :** Oui,justement …

Lisbon s'installa confortablement sur le lit,la tête entre 2 oreillers,pendant que Jane partit chercher de la pommade . Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa aux cotés de la jeune femme . Il remontta le débardeur,dégraffa son soutien-gorge et mit une généreuse noisette de crème au creux de ses maiins . Il commença le massage . Lisbon eut un frisson au contact de la froideur de la pommade,qui fit rapidement place à la douce chaleur des mains du consultant . Un léger gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme .

Jane commença à faire des mouvement circulaire pour faire pénétrer le produit,remontant jusqu'à la nuque puis redéscendit à la limite de la ceinture du pantalon,pour enfin revenir au milieu du dos de la jeune agent . Lisbon poussa un long soupir d'aise qui n'échappa pas à Jane,heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment intime avec sa supérieure . Le mentaliste termina le massage au bout de 10 longues et interminables minutes,avec une pointe de regret . Il alla se laver les mains et quand il revint,il s'apperçu que Lisbon dormait profondément,aussi il décida de ne pas la réveiller et d'aller se coucher .

Le lendemain,Lisbon se réveilla en pleine forme . La douleur avait presque totalement disparue,et la journée s'annonçait magnifique . Mais son moral retomba au plus bas quand elle vit la date d'aujourd'hui sur son portable . Vendredi 13 . Elle détestait ce jour . Non pas qu'elle était superstitieuse mais il lui arrivait toujours un pépin ce jour précis et vu tout ce qui lui était arrivé en l'espace de quelques jours,elle commençait à s'inquiéter .

20 minutes plus tard,elle déscendit prendre son petit déjeuner . Bien sur,le consultant était déjà attablé,en train de savourer son thé .

**Jane :** Bonlous Lisbon ! Vous semblait en pleine forme ce matin .

**Lisbon :** Je le suis .

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Jane et se pencha à son oreille .

**Lisbon :** Merci pour votre massage. Vous êtes vraiment doué .

** Jane :** Tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Il avait parlé d'une voix sensuelle,faisant rougir la jeune femme; puis il reprit,d'un ton normal .

**Jane :** Au fait Lisbon,on est Vendredi 13 aujourd'hui,alors faites attention !

**Lisbon :** Merci de me le rappeler,j'essayais justement d'oublier ce d étail mais le grand mentaliste que vous êtrs n'a pas put s'empêcher de me le rappeller .

Le portable de Lisbon sonna à ce moment .

** Lisbon :** Agent Lisbon … oui c'est bien moi … c'est vrai,où ça ? … Merci beaucoup .

Un sourire radieux illumina le viasage de la jeune femme .

**Lisbon :** Ils ont retrouvé ma voiture ! Finalement peut être qu'elle ne sera pas si mauvaise que ça cette journée .

Le reste de l'équipe arriva à ce moment .

**Van Pelt : **Bonjours tout le monde !

**Lisbon/Jane :** Salut !

**Rigsby : **Vous smblez en forme patron,en ce vendredi 13 .

Lisbon explosa .

**Lisbon : **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas oublier ce foutu détail à la fin ?

Jane se mit à rire en voyant la tête incompréhencive de Rigsby .

**Lisbon :** Et ça vous fait rire !

Cho et Van Pelt n'osèrent rien ajoute,ne sachant pas comment pourrait réagir la jeune femme . Seul Jane rigolait .

**Lisbon :** Bon,dépêchez-vous de déjeuner,on a du pain sur la planche !

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner et rejoignirent Lisbon au bureau de police .

** Lisbon :** Van Pelt,trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur le passé de Pete Grant . Je vais parler au shérif .

**Van Pelt :** Ok patron .

Lisbon arriva à la hauteur du shérif et le vit en pleine discussion avec Jane .

**Jane : **Dites-moi shérif,vous n'auriez pas un canapé dans le coin par hasard ?

**Shérif :** Pour quoi faire ?

**Jane :** M'allonger . Cela m'aide à réffléchir .

Lisbon,qui avait tout entendue,sourit à la reaction du shérif qui ne savait pas si le consultant était sérieux ou s'il se payer sa tête .

** Lisbon :** Shérif,je peux vous parler ?

**Shérif :** Bien sur agent Lisbon . Excusez moi monsieur Jane .

Lisbon et le shérif s'éloignèrent pour parler de l'enquête tandis que Jane s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche,en pleine réfléxion .Quand Lisbon revint vers eux,Van Pelt vint à sa rencontre .

**Van Pelt :** J'ai ce que vous vouliez patron . Pete Grant,25 ans,il a été en prison pendant 3 ans pour trafic de drogue . Depuis il est clean .

**Lisbon :** Ok . Cho,vous allez l'interroger . Il se trouve dans la salle n°2 .

**Cho :** J'y vaiss .

L'asiatique se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire où l'attendait Pete .

**Cho :** Salut Pete,je suis l'agent Kimball Cho du CBI .

Le suspect ne raipondit rien et Cho poursuivit .

**Cho :** Vous étiez le petit ami de Marina Petterson,éxact ?

**Pete :** Ouai,et alors ?

**Cho :** Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

**Pete :** Elle a été tuée et vous pensez que c'esr moi .

**Cho :** C'est vous ?

**Pete :** Non,je l'aimais comme un dingue !

**Cho :** Vous saviez qu'elle couchait avec d'autres hommes ?

**Pete :** Oui .

**Cho :** Cela vous a énervé et vous les avaient tués tout les deux ?

**Pete :** Je vous dis que non ! Je l'aimais !

Jane et Lisbon étaient derrière la vitre,observant l'interrogatoire .

**Jane :** Il dit la vérité .

Lisbon n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il intérompit Cho .

**Jane :** Pete,connaissez vous une certaine Julia ? Elle travaillait avec Marina .

**Pete :** Oui .

**Jane :** Elle était votre complisse avant,nest ce pas ?

**Pete :** Oui . Après ma liberté de prison,elle voulait qu'on reprène nos trafics . Elle m'a dit qu'un type l'avait contacté et qu'il avait quelque chose pour nous . J'ai reffusé .

** Jane :** Le nom de ce type ?

**Pete :** Tom Ficher .

**Jane :** Merci . Cho,je te laisse terminer !

** Cho :** Où étiez vous la nuit du meurtre ?

** Pete :** Avec des amis à mon enterrement de vie de garçon . Marina et moi devions nous marier le moi prochain .

**Cho :** Je suis désolé . Nous allons vérifier tout ça . Merci .

Cho sortit de la salle et Pete se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps,ce qui attristait Lisbon . La jeune femme rejoignit l'asiatique .

**Lisbon :** Vous pouvez le libérer . Van Pelt cherche l'adresse de ce Tom Ficher et … bon travail !

**Cho :** Merci .

Ils retournèrent auprés de Grace qui venait de trouver l'adresse .

**Lisbon :** Ok,Jane et moi allon l'interroger ; Van Pelt et Rigsby vous allait re-interroger Sophia,tachez de découvrir pourquoi elle a menti au sujet de Pete Grant ; Cho,vous restez ici on vous appelle en cas de besoin .

Résidence de Tom Ficher

Lisbon frappa à la porte sans obtenir de raiponce

Jane : Ne vous inquiétez pas,il n'y a pas d'escalier .

Lisbon : très drôle !

Lisbon sortit son arme et défonsa la porte .

Lisbon : Tom Ficher, CBI !

Elle entra,Jane sur les talons . Ils firent le tour de la maison,personne ; puis ils ressortirent .

Lisbon : Je ne comprend pas,il devrait être là,il y a sa voiture . Jane … Jane ?

Jane : Lisbon,vous devriez venir voir !

Il était aller derrière la maison,s'enffonçant dans les bois,où il découvrit une trape cachée sous une bache recouverte de terre fraîchement retournée . Jane ouvrit la trape et aprés une brève inspection,commença à déscendre .

Lisbon : Quest ce que vous faites ?

Jane : Je me prépare à déscendre .

Lisbon : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Jane : Oh Lisbon ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'il y a là dessous ?

Lisbon : Si mais … on devrait attendre les renforts !

Jane : Lisbon,que voulez-vous qu'il nous arrives ? Il n'y a personne ici ! Si vous vous inquiétez pour moi alors venez .

Lisbon : Ok mais vite fait,daccord ?

Jane : Ok .

La jeune femme se pencha au dessus du trou .

Lisbon : On y voit presque rien là dedans !

Soudain,un homme surgit de derrière Lisbon et poussa celle ci dans le vide sans qu'ils ne puisse faire un mouvement . La jeune femme dévala plus de 3m de chutte libre,entraînant Jane avec elle . Ils devinrent inconscient sous la brutalité de l'inpact . L'homme referma la trape .


	6. Douleurs et sentiments

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !Voici un nouveau chapitre assez court,je sais alors bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Douleurs et sentiments

**Jane :** Lisbon … Lisbon … ohé Lisbon,vous m'entendez ?

Jane éssayait de réveiller sa supérieure en lui mettant des petites claques et la jeune femme finit par revenir à elle .

**Lisbon :** Jane ? Quest ce qui c'est passé ? Et où sommes nous ?

**Jane : **Un homme nous a fait tomber dans le vide . Nous avons sans doute perdu connaissance . Moi même je viens juste de me réveiller .

**Lisbon :** J'ai l'impression que mon corps a été broyé .

**Jane :** Moi aussi j'ai quelques courbatures mais ça ira mieux d'ici 1 ou 2 jours .

**Lisbon :** Génial !Comme si j'avais pas assez de problêmes qomme ça !

**Jane : **A part ça,vous pouvez vous lever ?

**Lisbon :** Aïe … non,j'ai le dos en compote . La chute a surement réveiller mon ancienne blessure .

Jane vint s'assoir juste derrière Lisbon .

**Lisbon :** Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

** Jane :** Je me met derrière vous pour que vous puissez vous appuyer contre mon torse . Vous aurez moins mal .

**Lisbon :** Il en est hors de question !

**Jane :** Lisbon,arrêtez de faire l'enfant !

**Lisbon : **C'est vous qui me dites ça ? Depuis quand on a inversés les rôles ?

**Jane :** Aller,je ne veux que votre bien . En plus vous tremblez de froid .

**Lisbon :** C'est pas vrai !

Jane prit Lisbon par la taille,l'obligeant à se redresser . Puis il l'attira jusqu'à son torse pour qu'elle puisse y appuyer son dos .

** Jane :** Vous n'êtes pas mieux comme ça ?

**Lisbon :** …

**Jane :** Lisbon ?

**Lisbon :** …

**Jane :** Vous allez faire la tête encore longtemps ? Pourquoi vous m'en voulé ?

Lisbon se redressa soudainement malgrés la douleur,et fit face Jane .

**Lisbon :** Pourquoi … Vous me demandez pourquoi je vous en veux ? C'est très simple Jane . Depuis notre première enquête enssemble vous faites tout votre possible pour me pourrir mes journées . A chaques enquêtes je risque mon poste pour couvrir vos dérapages . Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas,je me retrouve coinçée ici avec vous et à cause de vous ! Alors je crois que j'ai le droit de vous en vouloir !

Jane la fixait de son regard océan,sans un sourire . Il avait écouté la jeune femme jusqu'au bout .

**Lisbon :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez encore ?

Pour toute raiponce,Jane se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front,laissant la jeune femme sans voix .

**Jane :** Je vous remerçie pour votre franchise . Dorénavant j'éssairais de ne plus mettre votre carriere en danger . Je vous le promet .

** Lisbon : **Ok . Bon,remettez vous comme tout à l'heure pour que je puisse m'appuyer contre vous .

La reaction de la jeune femme fit sourire le mentaliste .

**Lisbon :** Vous êtes une vrai bouilloire !

Le ton de sa voix était redevenu normal et toute trace de colère avait disparue . Ce que Jane appreçiait le plus chez sa supérieure,c'est qu'elle ne s'éternisait pas sur les sujets à disputes et pour ça,il lui en était reconnaissant .

Le silence qui régné fut intérrompu par un gargouillement,faisant exploser de rire les 2 agents .

**Jane :** Je suppose que vous n'avez rien mangé se matin ?

**Lisbon :** Je ne déjeune jamais et je voulais me mettre le plus rapidement au travail .

**Jane :** Au fait,comment allons nous sortir d'ici ?

**Lisbon :** Eh ben supposant que les autres remarquent notre absence j'espère qu 'ils auront l'idée de repérer le signal de mon portable qui se trouve … DANS VOTRE VOITURE ! Ah! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment maudite !

**Jane :** Calmez vous Lisbon,éssayons de nous reposer plutôt,ça ira mieux aprés .

**Lisbon :** Je vous remerçie de vous soucier de mon bien être mais je n'ai pas sommeil !

**Jane :** Essayez quand même,votre corps ne demande que ça et vous guérirez plus vite .

**Lisbon :** Comme si vous connaiciez mon corps mieux que moi .

**Jane:** Je vous rappelle que c'est moi le mentaliste ici . Et je peut deviner toutes vos pensées !

**Lisbon :** Je l'ai déjà entendu celle là .

** Jane :** Vous voulez que je vous le prouve encore une fois ?

** Lisbon :** Aller y . Je sens qu'on va rire !

**Jane :** Hum … le soir où je vous ai fais un massage,vous aviez eu des penssées très coquines à mon égart .

Lisbon commençait à regretter ses paroles .

L**isbon :** Comme quoi ?

**Jane :** Vous vous imaginiez en train de m'arracher ma chemise pendant que je vous embrassais et …

**Lisbon : **Stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Vous croyez que vous êtes un super beau gosse ultra sexy au point que je fantasme sur vous .

**Jane :** C'est un aveux ?

**Lisbon :** Alors là pas du tout !

**Jane :** Pourquoi vous rougissez alors ?

**Lisbon :** Je … Je ne rougis pas !

**Jane :** Esayez de vous en convaincre .

**Lisbon :** Vous savez quoi ? Aller vous faire voir !

Jane eut un large sourire . Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Lisbon car celle ci était rouge pivoine . Mais comment faisait t-il pour deviner ses pensées les plus secrêtes ? Et pourquoi son coeur c'était emballé quand il l'avait embrassé sur le front ? Une chose est sure,il fallait qu'elle reprènne le dessus car sinon,elle n'allais pas lui résister très longtemps .


	7. Rapprochement

Bonjours tout le monde ! Vos reviews m'ont fais énormément plaisir alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire . Bonne lecture !

Un long silence c'était installé dans la cave . Finalement,Jane prit la parole .

**Jane :** Lisbon,vous m'en voulez ? Lisbon ?

Soudain,il s'aperçut que la respiration de la jeune femme était devenue lente et régulère . Elle c'est endormie ! Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mentaliste,puis il dessida de se reposer lui aussi .

Bureau de police

Cela faisait plus de 3 minutes que Wayne fixait l'horloge . Cho vint à sa rencontre .

**Cho :** Un problème Rigsby ?

**Rigsby : **Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que le patron et Jane ne soient toujours pas revenus ? Cela va faire maintenant 3 heures qu'ils sont partis et on a toujours pas de nouvelles .

**Cho :** Ils vont surement pas tarder .

Van Pelt arriva auprès d'eux .

**Van Pelt :** Je suis d'accord avec Wayne . Ils auraient déjà du appeler pour nous dire comment cela c'est passé . A moins que …

** Rigsby/Cho :** Que ?

**Van Pelt :** A moins qu'ils en profitent pour avoir un moment un peu plus intime .

**Rigsby : **Ah … toi et ton romantisme …

**Van Pelt :** Bon,je vais quand même vérifier où ils se trouvent grâce au téléphone du patron .

** Cho :** Bonne idée .

Grace rejoignit donc son bureau .

**Cho :** Elle a peut être raison .

** Rigsby : **Qui ça ?

**Cho :** Van Pelt,au sujet du pourquoi ils mettent tant de temps .

**Rigsby : **Cho,tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?Franchement,t'arrive à imaginer le patron avec Jane ? Ils n'arrêteraient pas de s'engueuler .

**Cho : **Comparé à toi,Van Pelt et moi même avons remarqué les regards intenses et les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient . Remarque,tu étais tellement occupé avec Grace que tu n'y a pas fais attention .

**Rigsby : Ça** veut dire quoi ça ?

**Cho :** Rien,laisse tomber .

Van pelt revint vers eux avec son ordinateur portable .

Van Pelt : J'ai repérer le signal du portable du patron et ils semblerait qu'ils sont toujours chez Tom Ficher .

Rigsby : T'es sure ?

Van Pelt : A 100% !

Cho : Dans ce cas,je propose que l'on aille y faire un tour .

Rigsby : Allons-y .

Ils prirent la voiture de Cho et partirent en direction de la demeure de Tom Ficher .

Dans la cave

Quand Lisbon se réveilla,elle était blottis dans les bras de Jane et celui ci dormait à point fermé . Elle avait les mains du mentaliste posées sur son ventre et qui l'empéchaient de faire le moindre mouvement .

Lisbon : Jane … Jane … JANE !

Jane : Hein,quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il avait la tête de Lisbon juste au dessous de son menton et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum . Lisbon pouvait sentir les battements accélérés du coeur du mentaliste . Faut dire que cela faisait presque 4 ans qu'ik n'avait pas prit une femme dans ses bras .

Lisbon : J'ai les jambes engourdies . Vous pourriez m'aider à me lever ?

Jane : Vous n'êtes pas bien dans mes bras ?

Lisbon : Si mais il faut vraiment que je me lève .

Jane : Ok .

Il se leva,puis il mit ses avant-bras sous les aisselles de Lisbon,qui se mit sur ses 2 jambes .

Lisbon : Merci .

Jane : Allons voir ce qu'il se cache sous ces bâches .

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit désigné par Jane . Ils les soulevèrent et furent surpris d'y découvrir une caisse pleine de sachets de diverses drogues .

Jane : voilà pourquoi ils ne voulaient pad que quelqu'un découvre leur planque .

Lisbon : Ils ?

Jane : Ficher et sa complice . Remarque,ce n'étais pas très malin de nous y enfermer dans leur cachette .

Lisbon : C'était mieux que de nous laisser gentiment repartir avec leurs marchandises .

Jane : C'est sur .

Lisbon : Oui mais en supposant que ce soit bien Ficher le dilers,qui est « la » complice ?

Jane : 1 c'est sur que c'est Ficher le diler et 2,vous ne savez pas qui est saz complice ?

Lisbon : Non,c'est qui ?

Jane : Essayez de deviner .

Lisbon : Vous savez très bien que j'ai horreur des devinettes !

Jane : Dans ce cas vous verrez le moment venu .

Lisbon : Jane,c'est un ordre !

Jane : Lisbon …

Il avait baissé le ton de sa voix tout en se rapprochant de la jeune femme,qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce . Jane avait à présent ses mains sur les hanches de Lisbon Celle ci ancra ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux bleu azur du mentaliste tandis qu'il la faisait reculer doucement contre le mur . La jeune agent se laissa faire tout en regardant avec envie les lèvres tant convoitées du consultant .Jane approcha lentement son visage,laissant à sa supérieure le choix de partir si elle le voulait . Le contraire se produisit . Lisbon captura les lèvres de Jane . Le baiser,doux et timide au départ,devint vite plus passionné . Jane entrouvrit les lèvres,invitant sa supérieure à l'approfondir davantage .

Soudain,une voix familière se fit entendre .

Rigsby : Jane,patron,vous êtes là ?

Lisbon repoussa le consultant .

Lisbon : On est là !

Quelques secondes plus tard,la trape s'ouvrit,laissant apercevoir la tête de Rigsby .

Lisbon : Rigsby,il doit y avoir une échelle pas loin de vous …

Rigsby : Hum … oui je l'ai ! Je vous la met en place .

Quelques minutes plus tard,Jane,Lisbon et la drogue étaient dehors .


	8. Et le coupable est

**Grand bonjours tout le monde ! Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et désoler pour le retard (décidément,je suis irrécupérable). Voilà le dernier chapitre qui clôture cette enquête . Bonne lecture !**

** Hôtel « Le Lustre Noir »,00h00**

Jane et Lisbon étaient dans les loges,cachés dans une armoire pleine de vêtements . Le reste de l'équipe était dehors,attendant le signal pour intervenir .

**Lisbon : **Vous êtes sur qu'il va marcher votre plan ?

**Jane :** Ne vous en faites pas Lisbon,Ficher et sa complice devrait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre .

**Lisbon :** Je l'espère pour vous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être venue ici pour rien !Mais,pourquoi est ce qu'ils viendraient ici à une heure pareille ?

**Jane :** D'abord par ce qu'il y a presque plus personne à cette heure ci,puis il était primordial que Ficher prévienne sa complice que des flics ont découvert leur planque .

**Lisbon :** Et comme le coupable travaillait à l'hôtel le soir du meurtre …

** Jane :** C'est forcément une stripteaseuse . Je vois que vous avez compris .

**Lisbon :** Chut,j'entends quelqu'un arriver .

Sophia et Ficher arrivèrent dans les loges .

**Sophia :** Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu viennes à cette heure ?

**Tom :** On a un gros problème ! Les 2 flics dont tu m'a parlé ont trouvés la planque ! Je croyais que tu ne leurs avait rien dit ?

**Sophia :** Je t'ai dis la vérité ! Ce doit être ce s***** de Pete qui a dut tout balancer !

**Tom :** Tu n'avais cas le tuer quand je te l'avais dis !

**Sophia :** Tu sais très bien que je ne le pouvais pas ! Je l'aime et tu m'avais promis que quand j'aurais tué cette Marina il serait à moi !

**Tom :** Ok t'énerve pas . Tu vas l'avoir ton prince charmant . Dés que l'on aura réglé ce petit problème .

**Sophia :** Ils sont où maintenant ces 2 flics ?

**Tom :** Je les aient enfermés dans la cave,en amoureux !

** Sophia :** Très bien,je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne s'échappent pas .

**Tom :** Tu vas les tuer ?

** Sophia : **On est plus à un mort prés maintenant .

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les loges quand Lisbon sortit de l'armoire .

** Lisbon :** Vous n'irez nulle part,Sophia !

Ils se retournèrent vers Lisbon,qui avait son arme pointée sur eux . Ficher prit l'arme caché à sa ceinture et la pointa sur Sophia .

**Tom :** Vous allez me laisser gentiment partir où je la descend !

Le reste de l'équipe surgit à ce moment là . Rigsby neutralisa Ficher tandis que Cho arrêta Sophia qui essayait de s'enfuir .

**Cho :** Sophia Delgado,je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Marina Petterson et de Paul Jonson Vous avez le droit de garder le silence,tout ce que vous pourriez dire pourra être retenu contre vous le jour du procés .

**Lisbon :** Bien jouer les gars . C'est bon Jane vous pouvez sortir !

Le mentaliste sortit de l'armoire,un grand sourire aux lèvres .

**Lisbon :** Vous avez pu tout enregistrer ?

**Jane :** Ouai !

Tout le monde rentra au bureau de police .

Bureau de police

Jane était affalé sur un fauteuil,les yeux fermés . Un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres,signifiant qu'il c'était endormis .Lisbon arriva à sa hauteur . Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler quand elle s'aperçut qu'il dormait . Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire . Il semblait tellement calme et serein . Elle s'approcha de lui . Elle se surprit à fixer les lèvres du mentaliste et elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans la cave . Elle leva son regard vers les yeux de Jane et sursauta .Le consultant les avaient bien ouverts et il la dévisageait intensément .

**Jane : **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

**Lisbon :** Non je … j'étais venu vous dire qu'on rentrait à l'hôtel .

**Jane :** C'est parti ! En route ver le resto !

Lisbon eut un large sourire,pour le plus grand bonheur de Jane .

**Jane :** Désoler mais vous savez,on se refait pas !

Ils rentrèrent donc à leur hôtel,suivit de prés par le reste de l'équipe .

Arrivé à leur hôtel,un serveur les amena à une table . Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit puis,d'un clin d'œil complice,les 2 jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse . Jane n'en revenait pas . Elles dansaient toutes les 2 très bien mais il était surtout captivé par le déhancher de sa supérieure . L'alcool y était sans doute pour quelque chose mais toujours est-il qu'il était heureux de voir Lisbon s'éclater autant . Sentant qu'il la dévisageait,celle ci le prit par le bras et l'entraina sur la piste . C'est alors que les premières notes d'un tango retentissent . Lisbon le fixa avec le sourire aux lèvres . Elle savait très bien que Jane dansait super bien le tango . Celui ci lui rendit son sourire,la prit par la taille et ils commencèrent à danser . Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre,comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un . Les autres danseurs s'étaient arrêtes et ils les regardé danser ; leurs pas s'accordés à la perfection . La musique s'arrêta et un tonnère d'applaudissement retentit . Puis, il y eut une salsa,un slow et même du flip-flap . Ce n'est que vers 3h du matin qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher .

**Chambre de Lisbon**

La jeune femme était épuisé . L'enquête était certes bouclé mais à quel prix ? Son dos lui faisait encore un peu souffrir et un massage de Jane serait le bienvenu . Elle repensa alors à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer . Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait eut un tel partenaire de danse . Décidément,ce consultant savait tout faire . Elle poussa un long soupir et s'allongea sur le ventre,quand elle sentit une bosse dans la poche de sa veste . Elle mit la main dedans et fut surprise d'y trouver les clés de la DS de Jane . Le consultant avait tellement insisté pour que ce soit elle qui la conduise qu'elle avait été obligé de céder . Cela avait été une véritable catastrophe . Elle avait calé plusieurs fois,faisant râler les autres conducteurs et en plus Jane ne faisait rien pour l'aider,trop occuper à se foutre d'elle . Cela avait été pire que sa première leçon de conduite . Elle décida donc d'aller lui rendre ses clés .

**Chambre de Jane**

Jane venait de sortir de sa douche,une serviette autour de sa taille et les cheveux encore humide quand on frappa à sa porte . Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler des vêtement et alla ouvrir . C'est alors qu'il fit face à une Lisbon qui devint rouge écrevisse dés qu'elle posa les yeux sur le torse musclé et bronzé du consultant .

**Lisbon :** Je … je repasserais plus tard .

Elle allait s'échapper quand Jane la retint par le bras .

**Jane : **Je ne vais pas vous manger et puis vous en avait vu d'autre .

**Lisbon :** _Peut être mais pas d'aussi séduisant ._ Pensa t-elle .

** Jane :** Aller,entrez .

La jeune femme s'exécuta .

**Lisbon : **Je suis venu vous rendre ceci .

Elle tendit les clés à Jane,qui s'en empara .

**Lisbon :** C'est vous qui me les avaient remisent dans ma poche hein ? Pourquoi ?

**Jane :** Par ce que je voulais que vous veniez me voir dans ma chambre .

La jeune femme devint écarlate suite à la déclaration de Jane . Celui se rapprocha d'elle,l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collé contre la vitre,le visage de Jane à quelques centimètres du siens . Et c'est avec ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de la jeune femme qu'il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Il plaqua son corps contre celui de Lisbon,mit les mains sur ses hanches et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser . La jeune femme fit de même et leur langues se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois,leurs provoquant un flot de sensation . C'est alors que Jane prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser . Ils se plaça au de dessus d'elle et commença à s'attaquer à son cou . La jeune femme,ne voulant pas se laisser dominer aussi facilement,les fit rouler et se retrouva à cheval sur Jane,dont celui ci souriait jusqu'au oreilles . Lisbon enleva son débardeur qui vola dans un coin de la chambre et qui fut vite rejoint par son pantalon . La jeune femme se retrouva en sous vêtement et Jane commençait déjà à explorer les nouvelles parties de son corps désormais accessible . Il la retourna pour être de nouveau au dessus d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres,puis il embrassa son cou,sa poitrine,descendant jusqu'à son bas ventre .

**Lisbon :** JANE …

** Jane :** On est impatiente,agent Lisbon ?

** Lisbon :** Oui …

Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour passer à l'étape supérieure . Il enleva leurs dernier vêtement et entre tout doucement dans le corps de sa dulcinée . Libon ressentit de la douleur mais celle ci fut vite remplacée par une vague de plaisir . Jane accéléra le mouvement au fur et à mesure qu'il montait en puissance,jusqu'a ce qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel . Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelque minutes puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

Le lendemain à 9h,tout le monde étaient prét à partir,heureux de rentrer enfin chez eux ..

Voiture de Jane

**Jane :** J'ai passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie !

**Lisbon :** Moi aussi . En fait,on le dirait pas comme ça mais t'es une vrai bombe !

**Jane : **Je te retourne le compliment ! Mais au fait,comment on va faire pour Hightower ? Car on peut être sur qu'elle va le découvrir !

**Lisbon :** Eh ben on fera tout notre possible pour la cacher et le jour où elle le découvrira,on avisera ! Une chose est sure,j'ai pas envie de gacher ma vie avec un stupide règlement .

** Jane :** Ça c'est la Lisbon que j'adore ! Celle qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds .

Sur ce il l'embrassa et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils roulèrent vers les bureaux du CBI et vers leur avenir .

FIN

** Voilà,j'espère que cette fic vous a plut car c'était ma toute première . J'essaierais de m'améliorer (notamment en orthographe ) et encore merci de l'avoir suivie**

** Bisous !**


End file.
